


You Belong To Me

by Mint_03



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Dancer Mickey Milkovich, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealousy, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mobster Ian Gallagher, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Protective Ian Gallagher, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_03/pseuds/Mint_03
Summary: Ian Gallagher is hot, young and the leader of the biggest mob in America. His life changes when he meets a beautiful stripper named Mickey, that he would do anything for.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	You Belong To Me

"You fucking idiots!"

Ian was furious. He sent 4 of his men to go get Josh, someone who tried to rat Ian's Mob to the cops but Ian had found out before that could happen and Josh had been hiding. Ian's right hand man, David, had found out where Josh has been for the past week and Ian ordered the 4 idiots that were in front of him, looking at the floor too scared to make eye contact with their boss, let him escape. 

"What do you want me to do with them boss?" David asked.

"Teach them a lesson." Ian said as he was heading out the door, he knows David could handle it. All Ian wanted to do was get rid of some frustration and he knew just the place to go to.

"Ryan, bring the car around." Ian said to his driver. His driver nodded, going out to get the escalade; ignoring the screaming that was happening behind the door of the warehouse.

☆☆☆☆☆

Ian arrived to The Golden Fox, it's a new strip club that opened up a month ago but Ian just heard about it a few days ago. He's heard good things about this place, apparently it has some of the best dancers in Chicago. Ian usually goes to the one across town but what can he say, he's kind of a man whore and slept with almost every worker there.

Ian was dressed in a [tight navy dress shirt with dark grey dress pants](https://i.postimg.cc/yYDJyzBV/Unknown.jpg) and black dress shoes. He looked hot as fuck and would have no problem finding someone to bend over and go to town. 

Of course, one thing to know about Ian is that he doesn't do relationships, like at all. Back when he was 16, he tired to be boyfriends with a guy he had a crush on since 6th grade but the guy used him to get to Ians senior friend. Since then he's given up on being committed to someone and just does one night stands; it has worked out so far. 

"Be right back." Ian said to his driver.

Ian entered the club, the music was blasting and the place was dimmed with purple, yellow and blue light here and there. The place was so crowded, Ian could hardly make his way to the bar. Once he got there, he ordered a Jack Daniels and sat back, looking at the dancers that were on stage. The first one he saw was okay looking; he was blonde and was ripped, to ripped, even Ian wasn't that ripped. The dude looked like he was on steroids and Ian usually prefers brunettes.

All the dancers were either; too tall, too skinny, too old or too ugly but they were really good dancers, Ian could say that. He was about to give up on looking and go for a stranger when all of a sudden people started crowding the main stage. Ian couldn't see from where he was sitting so he got up and got as close as he could. The song SexyBack by Justin Timberlake started playing and someone got on stage and the crowd started going wild. Ian couldn't make out the mans face but he could see that he was a beautiful pale shade and [dark haired](https://i.postimg.cc/VkDmRz7s/hair3.jpg).

 _'Just my type'_ Ian thought.

Ian could only see the top half of dancers body since everyone was surrounding the stage but no doubt was he the best dancer out of all of them. All the men around him kept throwing dollar bills; applauding, whistling and saying dirty things they wanted to do to the dancer tonight.

When the song ended, people finally started to walk away but some stayed behind no doubt wanting a lap dance. Ian waited for everyone to clear out so he could see the dancer up close since he already liked what he saw from afar. Once most of the people moved out of the way, Ian started to walk forward but stopped when he saw that the dancer was gone.

Ian looked around trying to find the amazing dancer but couldn't see him because the place was packed and was dark. 5 minutes passed when he finally got a glimpse of the dancer that was at the bar having a drink and talking to someone. Ian made his way to the bar and finally got a clear view of the dark haired man and all Ian could think was _'he was so god damn.._

_BEAUTIFUL'_

His body was just downright sinful; his arms had muscle but not too much to look weird, his waist was slim with lightly toned abs and a cute tiny tummy. His legs were deliciously thick and his ass, _'Holy fuck his ass',_ it was round and bubbly, Ian just wanted to put his face in between the cheeks. 

Now his face was just breathtaking; straight nose, full kissable lips, thick eyebrows and the most mesmerizing blue eyes Ian has ever seen.

Ian had to have him.

Ian then remembered that someone was talking to the beautiful dancer; they guy looked like he was way too old for the dark haired angel. Just then the old man put his hand on the dancers arm; Ian didn't know why but he felt like punching the lights out of the grandpa that thought he was good enough for the dancer.

Ian made his way to the bar, next to the man he planned on making his tonight.

"Get lost" Ian said to the old ugly man who was talking the beautiful dancer; obviously trying to get with him.

' _Hell to the fucking no'_ Ian thought 

The old man look like he was about to tell Ian to 'fuck off' but Ian gave him a death glare that would have anyone running. 

Once the old fuck scrammed, Ian turned around to finally come face-to-face with the man he wanted to fuck for hours. He was shorter than Ian thought, it was really cute, Ian could just pick him up and carry him away. The shorter man was clearly checking Ian out and he clearly liked what he saw judging by the smirk that was plastered on his face.

"Can I help you?" the shorter man asked with no hint of annoyance. 

_'Even his voice sounds amazing'_ Ian thought

"Even?" The beautiful man asked with a smile on his face. 

"Fuck did I say that out loud?" Ian said as he started to turn red from embarrassment. 

"Yeah," The darked haired man said with a small chuckle "what do you mean even?"

"Uhh...I umm...I saw you standing here and I umm... I thought you were kind of breathtaking..." Ian said with a nervous chuckle; no one has ever made Ian nervous, he was always confident when he came up to people but staring at the gorgeous mans ocean blue eyes made him forget how to speak.

"Really?" The dancer asked surprised with a small smile on his face.

Ian nodded, "Can I buy you a drink..."

"Its Mickey and yes you can." Mickey said with a big smile on his face.

 _'Mickey'_ Ian smiled at the name, it's cute.

Ian ordered Mickey a drink and they sat down on the stools at the bar. They started talking and immediately hit it off, Ian started to gain his confidence back when he saw the way Mickey was staring at him. He noticed how Mickey had tattoos on his knuckles and touched them with the back of his pointer finger as he asked how he got them. Mickey went on about how he got supper drunk when he was 14 and thought it would be intimidating and he slowly started to get closer to Ian. When there thighs were touching, Ian had to think of something else so that his dick wouldn't go fully hard. That all went to shit when Mickey put his hand on Ians thigh and started to move his hand up. Mickey looked down and smirked when he saw that Ian was making a tent in his pants. 

Mickey leaned forward and whispered into Ians ear "Wanna get out of here?"

"Fuck yeah!" Ian said as he got off of the chair.

"Okay let me just go get my things from the dressing room and i'll met you outside in the back." Mickey said as he was standing in front of Ian and got up on his tippy toes and kissed Ians cheek then left. 

Ian was left standing there with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened, he raised his hand to the cheek Mickey kissed and smiled as heart was beating so fast it felt like it would burst with joy. Ian never let his one night stands kiss him anywhere but he couldn't wait to kiss the fuck out of Mickey.

☆☆☆☆☆

Ian waits for Mickey at the back of the club in the Escalade, while he looks out the window, he thinks of all the things he wants to do with Mickey; like eating his delicious round ass that fit perfectly in the black shorts or how he wanted Mickey to ride the fuck out of him.

Mickey came out fully clothed with a black hoodie, black jeans and white converse. He looked around for Ian, not noticing he was in the car in front of him.

 _'He's too cute'_ Ian thought with a smile on his face.

Ian lowered the cars window, "Mickey" Ian called. 

Mickey turned to the direction he heard his name being called and stared at the luxurious car with his mouth slightly opened. He slowly made his way to the car, Ian got off from the front seat and opened the door for Mickey to get in the back. Mickey climbed in still slightly shocked and Ian entered right after him. Mickey sat in the middle and looked at the inside of the car.

"Wow you're rich?" Mickey asked. 

"Couldn't you tell by what I was wearing?" Ian asked because he thought Mickey would've noticed, the shirt he has on has a logo from a very expensive brand and he was wearing [one](https://www.rolex.com/watches/datejust/m126333-0010.html) of the many expensive watches he owns.

"No, I was thinking of other things." Mickey said turning red.

"Can I kiss you?" Ian asked, the way Mickey was looking at him when he said that made him melt.

A smile started to slowly spread on Mickeys face, he nodded 'yes'. 

Ians hand came up to Mickeys face and rested it on his cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Mickey leaned into the touch and kept diverting his eyes from his lips to his eyes. They slowly leaned in while their hearts were beating faster and faster as they got closer. Their lips pressed together in a slow passionate kiss that had no tongue, it didn't need it. When they pulled apart, they stared into each others eyes, no doubt that the both felt the fireworks that went off inside. 

The sound of Ryan clearing his throat pulled their attention away from each other.

"What hotel would you like boss?" Ryan asked, looking at Ian from the review window. Usually if Ian didn't fuck his one night stands in the restroom or the alleys, he would take them to a cheap hotels, fuck them hard then kick them out.

"Just take us home." Ian said as he turned his attention to Mickey with a smile and leaned in for another kiss.

☆☆☆☆☆

The entire way there, Ian and Mickey kept making out. They were sucking tongues, biting lips and moaning into each others mouths. They only stoped kissing when they reached the gate to Ians house, the [gate](https://i.postimg.cc/mr4KzcGX/Gate.jpg) opened and they drove down a small street with trees, bushes, lights and flowers on the sides. 

"Holy shit, this is your [house](https://i.postimg.cc/hjzYNV8G/house.jpg)!?!" Mickey stared at house in amazement. He's never seen such a big and clean place, the apartment he lives in always has at least two homeless people in the front asking for money, people leave trash in the hallway and the apartment is just one whole room. "What do you do for a living?" Mickey asked as he turned back to Ian.

"I uhh... I own 2 malls, 4 restaurants and a couple of businesses...", that wasn't exactly a lie; he did own all of things but that wasn't the only way he made money.

"Business man huh... that's kinda hot..." Mickey said biting his lip _'fuck he's_ _perfect' ._ Right when Mickey saw Ian he got hard right away, the man was incredibly sexy; he was tall, had[ red hair](https://i.postimg.cc/RFT31knc/hair.jpg), enchanting green eyes, sharp jawline that could cut, and was ripped by looks of how tight the shirt fit. 

Ian couldn't take it, he needs to fuck Mickey now,"Come on let's go inside." He grabs Mickeys hand and intertwines their fingers, it just feels natural to do it with him, like that's how it's supposed to be. They get off the car and Ryan pulls away to go park the car; Mickey looks around still shocked about how beautiful this place is. They enter through the giant doors and Mickey can't control the gasp that comes out of his mouth.

"You like?" Ian asked as he lifted his other hand that wasn't attached to Mickeys, present the [living room](https://i.postimg.cc/bY1GV13T/living-room.jpg). For some reason Ian wanted Mickey to like his house, he wanted him to like everything he owned but mostly he wanted Mickey to like him just as much as Ian liked him even though they only met 2 hours ago.

"Are you kidding, this is amazing but umm... I'm more interested in seeing your bed..." Mickeys tone was seductive and his eyes were roaming Ians body. He grabbed the front of Ians shirt and smashed their lips in a rough passionate kiss. Ians hands automatically wrapped around Mickeys waist and pulled them close together. Mickeys arms came up and wrapped around Ians neck as they sucked each others tongues.

Before Mickey knew what was happening, Ian grabbed his hand and pulled him up the [stairs](https://i.postimg.cc/4N3rLvQH/stairs.jpg). Once they made it to the top, they continued making out and Ian started leading them to his room. Ian stopped kissing Mickey and turned the lights on to his [bedroom](https://pin.it/1ApKRxj). He grabbed Mickey by the waist with a big grin on his face and pull him towards the bed. 

They slowly started to take their clothes off until they were just in boxers and Ian pushed Mickey onto the bed. 

"Fuck, your so fucking sexy" Ian said as he got on top of Mickey and started to suck on his neck causing a small moan out of Mickey. Their hands were exploring the sides of each others; Ian grabbed Mickeys hand and brought it to his hard dick that was still covered by his boxers.

"You feel that... you make me so hard... fuck Mickey I need to fuck you, let me fuck that perfect ass..." 

"ughhh..." was all that came out if Mickey because holy fucking shit, Ian was fucking packing from what he felt.

Mickey flipped them over so he was straddling Ians waist and started to dry hump him. 

"Fu...fuck me Ian, fuck me hard with your big dick" Ian moaned and could feel himself get harder which he thought was imposable. Mickey lifted himself a little to help take Ians underwear off and his mouth practically watered as his long dick that was wet at the tip and red, sprang out.

"Off off off!" Ian said as he sat up and helped Mickey take off his boxers as well and threw them across the room. Mickey sat himself back on Ians lap with their chests pressed together and attacked Ians mouth with his hands on his face. Ian slid his hands down the sides of Mickeys body then brought them to the bubbly butt he couldn't stop thinking about.

"You have the most delicious ass I've ever seen..." Ian whispered into Mickeys ear and squeezed said ass. He jiggled it a little in his hands and brought his middle finger to the crack. 

Ian pulled back for a sec to get the lube that was in the nightstand next to the bed. He slicked up 3 fingers and brought the middle one to Mickeys hole.

"Fuckkk..." Mickey said as he threw his head back with his mouth open and eyes closed as Ian entered his hole with his finger. Ian started kissing up and down Mickeys neck and started to suck on his Adams apple that will for sure leave a hickey. Ian entered another finger, his other hand was still on the other cheek squeezing it.

"Im good Im good ju...ugh...just get in me..." Ian pulled out his fingers and grabbed a condom. 

"Wait wait wait, I'm clean I promise I just want to feel all of you..."

Ian thought he could cum from just hearing those words "Im clean too." He always made sure to wear a condom when he fucked those random people and he regularly got tested. Mickey brought his hand back, grabbed Ians dick, slicked it up with enough lube and brought the tip to his entrance. He threw he head back again as he slowly sat down and fully took all of Ians cock.

Ian was gonna lose it, Mickey was so fucking tight, he felt so good Ian might just cry. While Mickey adjusted to his size, he grabbed his chin and brought his lips to Mickeys beautiful full ones.

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ians neck and started to move, going up and down in a slow steady pace.

"Oh fuck" Ian was breathless " you take me so good baby, so good..." He didn't know where the pet name came from but it caused Mickey to moan loud and speed up. 

"I'm close...tell me you're close please...please..." Mickey said as he jerked himself off while he kept riding Ian.

"Do it Mick, cum for me baby..." Mickey came hard between them. Ian thought it was one of the sexiest things he has ever seen, the way Mickeys mouth opened and moaned Ians name, it caused Ian to cum just as hard inside Mickey coating his walls.

"Fuck...that was good" Mickey pressed his smile to Ians, slowly lifting up to let Ian pull out.

Ian didn't know what it was about Mickey but he wanted to see him again. "Wanna stay the night?" Ian asked nervously. Mickey only smiled and nodded 'yes'. Ian cleaned Mickey and himself then got under the covers, pulling Mickey close so they were only on one side of the bed. Ian sighed happily and fell asleep with a smilie on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ So this is the first time I'm writing anything like this ever and I suck at it but I'm trying so I hope you like it.
> 
> ☆ I know the title sounds creepy, trust me its not, its the name of a song by Jason Wade. Lol it's from the movie Shrek, I couldn't think of a title.
> 
> ☆Im sure there's a lot of mistakes, I'm sorry just try to ignore them.
> 
> ☆Sorry for all the pictures, I just like it when people add them to their stories, it helps me imagine things better.
> 
> ☆Again, this Is my first time writing so the way I write smut sucks.


End file.
